


Not_Jensen_Ackles

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Danneel Harris, Awesome Vicki Vantoch, Daneel ships Destiel, F/M, Fan fiction meta - Freeform, M/M, No RPF smut, Vicki ships Destiel, this is NOT a Cockles story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Danneel is on the Supernatural set, filming an episode, and in her downtime, she does a little amateur writing.(Just a very short thing that I couldn’t get out of my head, that I want to be true soooo badly!)





	Not_Jensen_Ackles

       There’s a lot of downtime on set, and everyone deals with it in different ways. Some actors spend the time on social media, interacting with fans. Some knit, or read, or play games on their phone. Some run lines, or read scripts for future projects, or just try to catch a cat nap.  
       Some actors write. Not many, but once in a while, you’ll see someone scribbling away in a notebook, or typing on a tablet, in between takes. Generally, folks mind their own business in these situations, but whenever someone gets too close, Danneel shuts her screen down, just in case. It doesn’t happen often, but you can’t be too careful.  
       Danneel watches Jensen and Misha film an argument, idly twisting an auburn curl around her fingers, while Jared stands next to her chair, fidgeting. A few takes later, Jared joins the scene too, and Danneel taps on her phone, opening the Evernote document she’s been working on. Her thumbs move rapidly, trying to hammer out her thoughts before the Director yells, “cut”, and Jensen, Jared, and Misha are free to roam the set again. She turns out to have more time than she expected, however, as Jared keeps making faces at Misha and ruining the takes. Danneel giggles to herself, silently grateful for his antics, for once. She’s already got 7000 words, and she’s certain she can finish today, especially if Jared keeps goofing off.  
       Forty-five minutes later, they call Danneel’s scene. It’s pretty straightforward, and it’s just her and Jensen, so they get it in three takes, and then Danneel is done for the day. The boys still have one more scene to shoot before dark, so Danneel kisses her husband and heads back to his trailer. They all plan on going to dinner together after production wraps for the day, and she wants to shower and change first.  
       Danneel gets cleaned up in record time, changes into jeans and a flowy top, and settles in to proofread her new piece. She grins to herself as she reads, pleased at both the quality of her work, and at her mischievous secret. Jensen has no idea she’s been writing. None of them do. In fact, aside from three girlfriends, no one knows. Danneel has nine stories published so far, and nobody has a clue that she’s the author. It’s delicious!  
       She logs on to AO3 to post her story, then switches over to FaceTime to check on the kids. The twins are just going to bed when she calls, so she sings them a song and says goodnight. She's talking to JJ when Jensen comes in, just in time to say goodnight to his little girl, before he jumps in the shower. By the time he returns five minutes later, Danneel is standing in front of the door, waiting for him. Jensen is wrapped in a towel, his hair still wet, and she just can’t help but pull him into a kiss on her way in to the bathroom. “Get dressed, I’m starving!”, she pleads, slapping him on the butt as she passes by.  
       When she comes out, Jensen is holding her phone, eyes wide. She clears her throat to get his attention, crossing her arms imperiously. Jensen looks up, gaping, and it takes him a couple of attempts to get any actual words out. “Dahh ... do you ... are you ... are you writing fan fiction, Dee??” Daneel just arches her flawless eyebrows and holds her palm out, waiting for her phone. He slaps it into her hand and tilts his head, his shock slowly turning to indignancy. “Dee, I’m serious, is this a joke? Did Jared put you up to this? Danneel, that was Destiel PORN!” he rants, following his wife to the front of the trailer.  
     “So?” she says, glancing over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him, as she opens the door. “Vicki’s been doing it for _years_ , why can’t I?”


End file.
